Watching Miraculous Ladybug
by Yilminkittynoir
Summary: The Title says it all! Guys! I hope I you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Beginning**_

 _ **I hope I spelled that right heheh**_

 _ **The cover photo doesn't belong to me and the character,but everything else does**_

 _ **No ones prov**_

It was a normal day Marinette being late for school again and stuff and Alya waiting for her the usual. Marinette opened the door shouted " I'm sorry I'm late!" Everyone looked at her and chuckled as Chloe of course laughed at how pathetic she thought she was,Mari turned red. Marinette looked at the teacher and saw four other students

" -Cheng Sit down please" pointed to her seat as she nodded. Marinette sat down and looked at the four students who had smirks

" Ok as I was saying.. Today we have four new students and can you please tell us your names?" They nodded as one girl with Blonde hair and blue,stepped out and said

" My name is Emma!" She put jazz hands causing people to laugh abut at how energetic she is. Alya then looked at Marinette and smirked

" isn't that the name for your future kids? What if these kids are from the future Oooh!" Marinette rolled her eyes. But what they didn't know was that four students heard the causing them to smirk more. Then a boy pushed Emma out the way and all the girls in the class went Oooh and omg he's cute

" Hi I'm Adrien!" Everyone laughed at the boys name since it was the same as a certain blonde boy

" Hahah Hey that's my name!You stoled it! but I work it even better" Adrien laughed not noticing that his Chat Noir side was showing, that made people to laugh harder

" HAHAHAH Whatever...dad" he mumble the last part as he got pushed my a little boy who looked younger than all of them causing everyone to stop laughing and looked at the boy he had fricken cat ears well he was a Neko but what the frick, he had blue eyes and blue hair like Marinette

" The names Adri!" Everyone smiled at him and how cute he was forgetting that he had fricken cat ears and a tail. Then a girl with brown hair and brown light eyes stepped up and said

" My name is Yasmin ! (Me)" some boys drools a bit,not all of them . looked at them and smiled and said

" Last names please" they started to panick a bit but they had to they are gonna find out sooner or later. Emma was about to step up first to get this over with but Yasmin stepped up first

" Césaire" Alyas jaw went down making her shock as Yamsin then looked at he friends as they nodded

" Our Last names are Agerest-Dupain Cheng..."

Everyone looked at Adrien and Marinette making then freeze as Mari state turned red " um..." Marinette got up and opens the door and was about to leave but then Emma appeared in front of her making everyone gasp

" I can't let you do that" she snapped her fingers and bam! The teacher was gone and everyone else were in seats In a theater " Don't worry!" They looked at the stage and saw the four students as Yasmin was chewing gum " You all will enjoy this!" Emma smirked making Marinette more nervousness

" Welcome to watching Adventures of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir! ..You all will find out their identities and there is no way out! No one has there cellphones except Alya of course anyways enjoy!" Yasmin shouted making people happy about finding out the Herod identities, but Marinette was dieing inside,Adrein was happy about finding out Ladybugs identity, but not like the idea of people finding out his identity.

 ** _The end of chapter I hope you like it! Bye_**


	2. Chapter 2 Orgins Part 1

**_Origins Pt 1_**

Emma and the others settled up the show and Yasmin then went up to them to talk about what's happening and the she smirked " And before we watch we have a friend we would like you to meet" a boy that looked like Ivan came out except he had hair like Mylene and eyes like her " His name is Polar Bruel ok" Ivan's eyes widened because he has his last name .When Emma put on the episode on the class and realized that there were two parts to it, and, after reading the name of it, they started to get excited. "'Origin'! Do you realize what this means?" Alya almost screeched. Grabbing Marinettes shoulders, she shook them, barely containing her excitement. "We finally get to see how Ladybug and Cat Noir became! Oh my god this is going to be awesome!" Alya was almost about to cry. Marinette looked at her nervously " "Can we WATCH the Show now!" Alix screams glaring at them as they nodded

 ** _Nooroo: A long, long time ago, magical stones that held unbelievable power known as Miracle Stones came into fruition. All throughout history, these gems have been used by heroes in order to save humanity. Two of these were stronger than the others. Ladybug's earrings, which could create anything, and Cat Noirs Ring, which could destroy anything. According to legend, the one who wields both of these together can attain godlike strength!_**

 ** _Marinette and Adrien's eyes widened at the purple Kwam.'Is she the Tikki said to save Tikki?!'_**

 ** _Marinette thought as she opened her purse and looked at Tikki who nodded in her purse._**

 ** _Hawkmoth: (closes a brooch) That power is what I desire. I must have those two Nooroo_**

 ** _Nooroo: But there's nobody in the world who knows where they are!_**

Alya squealed. "Oh my god, that's Hawkmoth!?" Marinette didn't say a thing but she and Adrien were leaning forward in their seats, full attention on the was a bit suprise why did am villain have a picture of his mother like WTF.

 ** _Hawkmoth: But I have already found you Nooroo, haven't I? What power did my miracle Stone have again?_**

 ** _Nooroo: The moth brooch can grant someone an ability that they desire, and make them obey your will._**

 ** _Hawkmoth: What better way is out there than to lure out the heroes I want by making villains?_**

 ** _Nooroo: B-but you can't use the Miracle Stones for evil, or something terrible will happen!_**

Marinette gave out a small sigh and yelled at the screen "THAT ASSHOLE IS GOING DOWN!" Everyone laughed and some were shocked about Marinettes out burst.

"Sorry" they nodded

 ** _Hawkmoth: I need that godlike strength! Your Miracle Stone is mine now, and I'm your master now. Submit to me, my slave._**

 ** _Most of the class winced at the tone._**

 ** _Nooroo: Yes, master..._**

Some of the class let out cries of 'no!'s' while others feeling bad for the purple Kwami as they watched .

 ** _Hawkmoth: Nooroo. It's time to spread the wings of darkness! (butterflies latch onto him as he transforms) Listen well...from now on my name is Hawkmoth!_**

Nobody said anything.

 ** _[Scene: Master Fu's house]_**

 ** _Wayzz: (wakes up and flies out to Mast Fu) Master, master!_**

Although not forgetting about the scene, the class cheered up at the sight of yet another Kwami. "Oh my god it so cute!" Exclaimed Rose, clasping her hands together. "How many of them exists!"

 ** _Master Fu: (to customer who looks up, about to see Wayzz) It is an incantation knows as "Master Master." It is a very effective treatment. I am finished. (He pushes the man out the door)_**

 ** _Man: But I just got here!_**

 ** _Master Fu: Please come back next week._**

The class laughed at the old man who pushed the man out of his room . Marinette and Adrien started to was the same man they had helped!

 ** _Wayzz: Master! I just felt the moth's Miracle Stones power!_**

 ** _Master Fu: (placed a hand on his chin, thinking) I thought I lost that one..._**

Alya squealing, making those around her jump. "He must be like, the keeper of them! Oh my god!" She got out her phone. "I need to record this! This had vital information that I need!" As Yasmin giggled at her mom and how stupid she was sometimes

 ** _Wayzz: But it was negative energy I felt. Nooroo must've fell into the wrong hands!_**

 ** _Master Fu: It seems that I must find Nooroo's Miracle Stone then... If he's fallen into the wrong hands, who knows what terrible things may happen. Yes. It seems I must transform. Wayzz! Transform! (Master Fu does some moves, attempting to transform)_**

 ** _This was where the class started to laugh,seeing the man trying to transform was entertaining and weird._**

 ** _Wayzz: Master. You need to think about yourself and try not to-_**

 ** _Master Fu: I'm still in pretty good shape. I'm only in my 180's. Of course, it'll be difficult to manage on my own...I need some help... (Master Fu moves to the record player. Pushing some buttons, he opens a compartment with other Miracle Stones in it)_**

"180 Damn man you old!" Alix exclaimed as everyone nodded still shocked at how old the dude is

Alya looked at the screen and took a picture about it and posted it on the blog.

"Is that a bee?" Chloe asked interested of the hair clip miraculous

"that's a peacock!"

"Hey! That's the earrings and ring!"

Adrien leant over . "I've seen the peacock somewhere!" Marinette and Alya who stopped followed by other saying "Where!" Adrien shrugged causing everyone to face palm.

[ ** _Scene: Dupain-Cheng's bakery]_**

 ** _Sabine: Marinette! Wake up! The alarms been going off for 15 minutes! You'll be late for the new school year._**

Alya snorted. "As always, you're late for school." Marinette stood up proudly causing people, to laugh hard.

"Wait why are we watching that loser?!" Chloe of course exclaimed and people nodded except in a nicer way " Aren't we supposed to watch Ladybug and Cat Noir

 ** _Marinette: It's okay, mama. I'm coming. (Marinette walks downstairs)_**

 ** _Marinette: You can be Chloe's going to be in my class again..._**

Chloe scoffed. "And what's so bad about being in the same class as me?"

Marinette just rolled her eyes. "Well, everything! You are always rude to people,when they didn't do anything to you!" Everyone said yea and totally

 ** _Sabine: Four years in a row, can you believe it?_**

 ** _Marinette: Everything's possible with my rotten luck_**

 ** _Sabine: Don't say that. It's a new year beginning, I'm sure everything will be fine!_**

"Yeah fine!" Marinette sarcastically shouted making Alya giggle

 ** _Marinette: (her father shows her some macaroons he made) Dad, they're super pretty!_**

 ** _Tom: Glad you like them!_**

 ** _Marinette: Thank you dad, my class is gonna love them! You're the best!_**

 ** _Tom: We're the best! Thanks to the new logo you designed._**

 ** _Marinette: Oops. Thanks! See you tonight!_**

 ** _(Marinette waits to cross the road. She sees an elderly man about to be hit. She runs onto the road and grabs him, punning him away but tripping over and spilling the macaroons)_**

 ** _Master Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh what a disaster!_**

Alya gasped. "It's the old man girl!he going to find the next Ladybug"

 ** _Marinette just nodded her head._**

 ** _Marinette: No big deal, I'm used to it, 'disaster' is my middle name! And well, I still have some left._**

 ** _Master Fu: It's delicious_**

 ** _Marinette: Oh, no! I'm late! Good day, sir!_**

 ** _Master Fu: Thank you, miss. Thank you very much...(Master Fu looks over at the bakery)_**

 ** _[Scene: Classroom]_**

 ** _Miss Bustier: Nino, how about you sit on the front row this year?_**

Adrien turned to Nino. "I didn't know you used to sit at the back."

Nino just shrugged. "I'd just sit there and listen to my music. I didn't bother talking to anyone until you came along." Adrien smiled at he and patted his back and stand up proudly of how special he was " of cours sim so awesome!"

 ** _Chloe: (slams her hand onto Marinettes desk) Marinette Dupain-Cheng!_**

 ** _Marinette: Here we go again..._**

 ** _Chloe: That's my seat!_**

 ** _Marinette: But Chloe, I've always been sitting here!_**

 ** _Sabrina: Well, it's over. New Year, new seat._**

 ** _Chloe: So stand up and go sit next to the new girl sitting there. (points to the front of the room, at Alya)_**

Alya slung her arm around Marinette. "That's how we became friends over Chloe." Marinette grinned and giggled at her best friends excitement

 ** _Marinette: But-_**

 ** _Chloe: Listen carefully. Today, Adrien is coming. And since that will be his seat, then here, this becomes my seat! Understood?_**

"Chloe that's not nice!" Adrien shouted making Marinette blush

 ** _Marinette: Who's Adrien?_**

Everyone was shocked that Marinette didn't know who Adrein was.

 ** _Chloe: I'm dreaming! She doesn't know who Adrien is! Unbelievable! What planet do you live on?!_**

 ** _Sabrina: He's a super famous model!_**

 ** _Chloe: And I'm his best friend! He's crazy about me! So move!_**

Adrien frowned and was disgust " I'm jot crazy about you Chloe!"

 ** _Alya: Hey, who elected you queen of seats?_**

 ** _Chloe: Aww, did you see, Sabrina, we have a vigilante in the class this year. What are you gonna do, super-newbie? Shoot rays at me with your glasses?_**

Alya frowned at the blonde girl. "Maybe I will." She was tried it nothing happened she shrugged and sat down making everyone giggle

 ** _Alya: You sure you wanna know? (grabs Marinettes hand, pulling her down to the front) Come on, come._**

 ** _Marinette: (trips over the steps, spilling all the macaroons everywhere) Sorry, sorry, sorry_**.

Chloe snorted. "Still as clumsy and stupid as always." She and Sabrina laughed.

 ** _Miss Bustier: Alright, everyone found their seats?_**

 ** _Alya: It's okay, chill. There's no big deal!_**

 ** _Marinette: I suck, I wish I could stand up to Chloe like you..._**

 ** _Alya: Like Majestia, you mean! (Alya hold her phone out, which has a picture of a superhero on it) She says the only thing that lets the forces of evil prevail, is good peoples' inaction. And well, the forces of evil, that's this girl. And the good peoples, it's us! So we can't be allowed to be pushed around._**

 ** _Marinette: I don't have any superpowers and it's easier said than done..._**

 ** _Alya: No way, don't worry; starting now, you need to be more confident, er..._**

 ** _Marinette: Marinette_**

 ** _Alya: I'm Alya_**

 ** _Miss Bustier: Now I'll be introducing myself. I'm your homeroom teacher, Miss Bustier_**

 ** _Chloe: (looking at the empty seat) Where is he?_**

 ** _[Scene: Outside school. Adrien is seen running towards the school.]_**

 ** _Nathalie: (Getting out of the car) Adrien! Think very carefully about what your father wishes!_**

 ** _Adrien: But there's something I want to!_**

Kim, protested. "Why would you willingly want to go to school?" Adrien just frowned.

"It's boring being controlled around" Marinette sadly smiled at him and patted his back, not answering Adrien smiled back at Alya smirked at them and screamed " ADRIENETTE! MY OTP?!" That made Marinette and Adrien turned red as a tomato, what they didn't know yet is that they actually lived each other's.

 ** _(Adrien sees an old man who has fallen over. He runs over to help him stand up)_**

 ** _Master Fu: Oh! Oh, thank you so much, my boy. (Adrien looks back over, and sees that Gorilla has blocked his way into the school. He gives up)_**

 ** _Adrien: Going to school like everybody else. Just what exactly is the issue? Please keep it a secret from father..._**

Alya yelled out loud. "Yeah, what was the problem?!You just wanted to go to school. It's a free country as they say in America!" Adri than nodded and giggled cutely

[ ** _Scene: bell has rung.]_**

 ** _Miss Bustier: Students who signed up for PE, head to the gym and meet the teacher. The rest of you can go to the Library._**

 ** _Ivan: Kim!_**

 ** _Miss Bustier: Hey, what's going on here?_**

 ** _Ivan: He keeps bothering me! (to Kim) Why don't you taste my knuckle sandwich!_**

 ** _Miss Bustier: Ivan! Go to the principal's office!_**

"Why..he didn't do anything that bad?" A.J said (we are calling him that because you know both there names are Adrein so)

[ ** _Scene: Hawkmoths lair]_**

"Him again!" Moaned Rose and Mylene as they sobbed about how scary he looked

 ** _Hawkmoth: These negative feelings...I can feel them, even from here. This is it. This is exactly the anger and sadness that I've been hoping for. The perfect conditions for my black butterfly to take over. Go forth, my black butterfly! Take over that boy!_**

Yasmin glared at the screen at Hawkmoth. "He gets used to what he's doing really quickly. And he shows no guilt for what he did to that purple Kwmai creature thing? Us fan people and other peopl that hate him will kill him!?." As Ladynoir and miraculous ladybug fans who were sitting in another place screaming " DIE HAKWMOTH!"

[ ** _Scene: Principals office. Ivan enters.]_**

 ** _Mr Damocles: Don't you know that it's proper etiquette for a student to knock before entering? If you understand, go back outside and try again, you need to knock! (Ivan goes back outside, mad. A butterfly lands on the crumpled piece of paper)_**

 ** _Mylene placed a hand on Ivan's hand. He Looked back at her, Ivan blushed hard really hard like a certain someone tomatoes hair hehe_**

 ** _Hawkmoth: Stone Heart. My name is Hawkmoth. I can give the strength to exact revenge against the one who has wrong you._**

 ** _Ivan: Just give me your orders, sir._**

 ** _Mr Damocles: What are you doing out there? (Stone Hear bursts through the door, running through and smashing through the outer wall)_**

 ** _Stone Heart: Kim!_**

 ** _[Scene: Library]_**

 ** _(the library shakes, and everyone falls to the floor. Alya grabs Marinettes arm and runs)_**

 ** _Alya: Let's go! I just saw Kim and..._**

 ** _Stone Heart: Kim!_**

 ** _Mr Damocles: Uh, hello? Police department? This is an emergency!_**

The class groaned. "The police can't stop that!?" Scoffed Chloe

Yasmin just looked at her. "Well this was the first time something like that happened,They didn't really know Chloe so shut up!" Other's nodded her head agreeing with Alya.

 ** _Marinette: What's happening? That's Ivan's voice!_**

 ** _Alya: What is this? Did Ivan just turn into a villain like in the movies? GPS is all set, batteries are all set, now let's go after him!_**

Adrien frowned. "Why are you excited about that?"

Alya shuffled in her seat. "Well,It was exciting! Seeing superheroes fighting kicking ass,come one you know how much I love superheroes!" She grinned as she finished as Ivan rolled his yes at her excitement, Yasmin giggled at her excitement and remember at home about how she acted with Marinette squealing that hurt her ears to death.

 ** _Marinette: Hey, wait! Where are you going?_**

 ** _Alya: Where there's a villain there will always be a hero! I can't miss a chance like this!_**

Everyone faced palm a her " that dangerous don't you get scared sometimes!" Rose shouted as Alya shook her head

[ ** _Scene: Agreste house. Dining room. Adrien is looking bored while Nathalie is walking around.]_**

 ** _Nathalie: The first President of Frances Fifth Republic was?_**

 ** _Adrien: It is easy to mistake it as De Gaulle, but it was Rene Coty up until the first election._**

 ** _Nathalie: Very good (Gabriel Agreste walks in)_**

Nino gasped. "I can't believe your dad finally left his study!" Adrien laughed at his best friend comment

 ** _Gabriel: Why don't we take a break, Nathalie?_**

 ** _Nathalie: Yes, sir. (Nathalie leaves the room. Gabriel turns to Adrien)_**

 ** _Gabriel: If I recall correctly, I told you not to go to school, did I not?_**

 ** _Adrien: But father!_**

 ** _Gabriel: You have everything you need here so why bother? I told you not to leave my sight!_**

" wow your dad is so not cool!" Kim shouted making Adrein smile at him a little

" GO DIE IN A DITCH GABRIEL!" A Ladynoir Fan Girl screamed making everyone look at her.

 ** _Adrien: Just what is it that's so dangerous? Why can't I make friends like everybody else? Why do I have to be stuck at home?_**

 ** _Gabriel: You're not everybody else. You're my son. Continue. (Gabriel leaves, Nathalie returns)_**

"Harsh." Nino muttered.

 ** _Nathalie: We'll end your studies here for today- (Adrien gets up and runs off to his room)_**

 ** _[Scene: Adrien room. He hears a commotion and runs outside]_**

Alya let out a scoff. "It was right in front of your house and you didn't even film it?"

Adrien just looked at her. "Unlike you, I was smart and went back inside. where it would be safe."

"Burn!" Nino and Marinette screamed and running around saying ' you just got rosted!' Making Alya glare at them both as they high fives Adrien and each other.

 ** _Police: Aim, and fire! (They fire on Stone Heart, but he just grows bigger. He grabs a car and throws it. Adrien runs back inside and turns on the TV)_**

 ** _Andres: Until this life or death battle is resolved, I ask that you do not leave your homes._**

 ** _Reporters: Mayor Bourgeois_**

 ** _Nadja: A shocking event, just like something out of a movie is happening right now. Even the police are struggling with this minsters indiscriminate attacks._**

 ** _Police: Do not worry! We will watch over everyone with our own two ar-Well, just one arm now_**

 ** _Marinette: Oh, this is why I hate going back to school._**

The class let out a laugh.

( ** _Marinette and Adrien notice a small box in front of them)_**

 ** _Marinette and Adrien: What's something like this doing in my room? (They open it, and a light comes out which soon turns into Plagg and Tikki)_**

 ** _Marinette: (jumping back) Help me! It's a huge bug! No, wait, maybe a rat. I-is it a ratbug?_**

The class and laughed at her overreaction. "A ratbug!" Alya laughed as she couldn't take it anymore. Until they noticed something making them all stop laughing " LADYBUG NAD CHAT NOIR!" They looked at Marinette and Adrien who looked at each other with Wide eyes " You are the chosen one!" Alya screamed making her fan girl

 ** _Tikki: Please calm down. Don't be scared._**

 ** _Marinette: (starts to throw things at Tikki) The ratbug is talking!_**

 ** _Alya leant forward in her chair from laughing too much._**

 ** _[Scene: Adriens Room.]_**

 ** _Adrien: (goes to poke Plagg) Uh, are you like a genie in a bottle?_**

Nino snorted, almost recovered from laughing at Marinettes reaction. "A genie? You thought it was a genie?" Adrien glared at him

 ** _Plagg: Wow, what a blow to my pride! Me, a wish granting genie? Tch, I'm Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, flashy! (He flies over to a soccer table)_**

 ** _Adrien: Hey, no! Don't touch that, hey!_**

 ** _Plagg: Ooh, shiny shiny! (he flies over to an arcade machine)_**

 ** _Adrien: Get back here!_**

 ** _Plagg: Can I eat it? (Plagg bites it) Bleh, no I can't! Ooh, then what about that?_**

The class laughed at Adriens attempt to catch Plagg, all ending in was squealing at how cute Plagg was acting and saying that she wanted one. Emma and Adri were smirking about how they would react after these parts with Dark Cupid eheh.

 ** _[Scene: Marinette Room]_**

 ** _Tikki: Marinette! I know how weird this might seem to you! But- (Marinette slams a glass jar over Tikki) Fine. If this is what makes you feel safe._**

 ** _Marinette: Just what are you? How do you know my name?_**

 ** _Tikki: I'm a Kwami! My name is Tikki. Now, I'll explain anything to you._**

Adrien mumbled. "At least yours is nicer,mine asks for Cambert every..single..minute." Tikki and Plagg came out as everyone gasped about how cute they are .

 ** _[Scene: Adriens bedroom. Adrien climbs up the rock climbing wall and jumps onto Plagg, catching him]_**

 ** _Adrien: Could you please talk so I can understand what's going on?_**

 ** _Plagg: Now, I'm a Kwami. I give you the best ability, the gift of destruction. Is that good enough?_**

 ** _Adrien: No?_**

 ** _Plagg: Ugh, just give me something to eat first! I'm starving!_**

Adrien groaned. "Of course he only thinks of single day!"Plagg just shrugged as Tikki hit her face with her paw or hand whatever.

 ** _Adrien: You-you were sent by my dad, weren't you? Wait, he's not the type to pull pranks._**

 ** _Plagg: Hey! Don't say a word to your father about me, m'kay? Or anyone in that matter!_**

 ** _[Scene: Marinettes Bedroom]_**

 ** _Marinette: (moves to open the latch door) Mum! Dad!_**

 ** _Tikki: No no stop! Shh! Just wait a second! (she phases out of the jar) I'm on your side, please believe me! You're the only one who can stop Stone Heart!_**

 ** _[Scene: Master Fu's house]_**

 ** _Wayzz: Do you think they'll be able to do it? A single mistake in enough._**

 ** _Master Fu: We can only hope history doesn't repeat itself._**

Marinette and Adrien frowned. What happened before?

"The last time this happen um...Chat Noir or Felix got akuminized and..." Plagg sighs he couldn't say anything more because it was so comfort the cat Kwami who was now crying.

"He ended up...killing ladybug..and then he felt bad of what he did so he killed himself" Emma explained she already knew this story Plagg told it to her once since she her brother is- no spoilers yet! .Marinette and Adrien was a few minutes he stopped crying and kept watching. Adrien never saw him crying before

[ ** _Scene: Marinettes Bedroom]_**

 ** _Marinette: There must be a misunderstanding. My only talents are being a klutz and tripping over things. Oh, right! Alya! She's a new friend that I made! She might know something. She's a huge fan of superheroes, so she'll be perfect for this! You should go to her instead-_**

Alya gasped. "You wanted to give it to me?" She hugged Marinette squeezing her to death "That's sweet! You thought of me first!"

 ** _Tikki: Marinette! The chosen one is you!_**

 ** _[Scene: Adriens bedroom]_**

 ** _Adrien: I'm constantly confined to my house and can't even go to school and you're telling someone like me to play the hero?_**

 ** _Plagg: (playing with toilet paper) If you become a hero, I'm sure you can go outside whenever you want. If you have the heart to do it, then do it._**

Nino snorted. "He sure does act like a cat." Adrien was fealing better a little and chuckled " Well I am a cat,you can't judge me because I am Clawsome" Tikki groaned as everyone else did to except Darien who was think I do it way better

[ ** _Scene: Marinettes Bedroom]_**

 ** _Marinette: So you're telling me to find whatever that's in the object and break it?_**

 ** _Tikki: It's a black butterfly! Capture that, and the person will revert to their original self._**

 ** _Marinette: Got it. Capture it and-what's the charm thing I use after that?_**

Alya let out a giggle at her best friend as Adrien hugged her,making her blush 50 shades of red

 ** _Tikki: It's a Lucky Charm. It's like your secret weapon._**

 ** _Marinette: I don't know what's what. I-I'm. I don't think I'm cut out for this job._**

 ** _Tikki: Just have some faith in yourself and say 'Transform!'_**

 ** _Marinette: 'Transform?'_**

 ** _[Ladybug transformation sequence]_**

 ** _Marinette: What is this?_**

 ** _[Scene: Adriens bedroom]_**

 ** _Plagg: 'Transform!' Just say it like that._**

 ** _Adrien: Got it. Plagg, transform!_**

 ** _[Cat Noir transformation sequence]_**

 ** _Plagg: Oh, hey! I didn't finish explaining everything!_**

Nino let out a laugh. "Oh my god, dude! It looked like...hahah you were ready for that!"

Adrien was embarrassed. "All the years of watching anime had showed me what to do." He regretted that instantly as the class laughed out loud,Marintte was the loudest. Yasmin felt like dying it was super awesome " EMMA,ADRI,AJ YOU FATHER IS AHAHAHHAHAHA SO STUPID. HAAHHAH" Emme and her sibling stopped laughing and then noticed what she said. Suddenly when they all calmed down they looked at Yasmin " FATHER!?" Alya fan screamed " I'll explain later!" Emma said

 ** _Cat Noir: Hey, this is pretty cool._**

 ** _[Scene: Marinettes Bedroom]_**

 ** _Ladybug: How do I take this off? Tikki! Where are you? Can you give my clothes back? I'm not going anywhere like this!_**

AJ smiled at his mom being confused with this it happened to him once when he tried to ask o wait can't say it until princess fragrance.

 ** _Nadja: After demolishing the Place du Chatelet, the monster is headed towards Tour Montparnasse. Is there someone out there who can stop this? (Marinette looks closer on the screen)_**

 ** _Ladybug: (gasping) Alya!_**

 ** _Sabine: Marinette? Are you home?_**

 ** _Ladybug: Ah-yes mum. I'm perfectly fine! (runs up the stairs to the roof)_**

Emma face palmed and mumbled. "Smooth Mom"

 ** _Sabine: (muffled) Marinette? Dear, try calling her phone._**

 ** _Ladybug: Great. I can use superpowers. (Marinette grabs the yoyo) And here I have this yo-yo thing... Could this be my weapon? (she flings it, and it latches on a faraway building. Pulling it, she is yanked away) Ahhh!_**

The students and her kids laughed at her actions, and Marinette, herself, joined in. Looking back on it, it was funny.

 ** _[Scene: Streets. Cat Noir is balancing on his staff.]_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Why don't I start practising this first? (He looks up to see Ladybug flying towards him. She crashes into him and they fall, getting tangles in the yoyo)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Hey miss. A bit eager, aren't we?_**

 ** _This time, the class groaned._**

 ** _Ladybug: Ah, sorry! I accidentally just-_**

 ** _Cat Noir: (landing on the ground) Are you the partner that Plagg was talking about? My name is, uh...Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you are?_**

 ** _Ladybug: I'm Mar- (the yoyo falls, hitting Cat Noir on the head) I'm someone who's unbelievably clumsy! I'm really sorry._**

Adrien grinned.

 ** _Cat Noir: It's okay, clumsy lady. I'm a newbie too. (far away, a building falls down. Cat Noir uses his staff to launch onto a building)_**

 ** _Ladybug: Wait! Where are you going?_**

 ** _Cat Noir: We need to save the people first!_**

 ** _Ladybug: I can do it, I can do it! (she flings her yoyo, using it to fly onto a building)_**

"You can do it, You can do it" Yasmin mocked Alya from the Bubbler ep

[ ** _Scene: Stadium. The students are finishing stretching]_**

 ** _Stone Heart: (appears on the roof) Kim! So, who's the scaredy cat now? (the students run away)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: (jumps down, using his staff to block the attack on Kim) Hey, picking on someone smaller than you?_**

 ** _Stone Heart: I'm not talking to you, kitty!_**

 ** _[Scene: Hawkmoths lair]_**

 ** _Hawkmoth: Ladybug and Cat Noirs Miracle Stones have activated, all according to plan. Watch as my minions take you down!_**

 ** _Alya snorted. "Wrong! Watch!these two will take you down!"_**

 ** _[Scene: Stadium]_**

 ** _(Cat Noir dodges a fist, jumping over it and hitting Stone Hear on the head. He grows bigger)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Miss Partner?_**

Some of the class whistled as the moves. "Zamn Dad! You were living when you said you were pawsitivly good at this!" Emma smirked as Adrien grinned " I like my daughter already!"

 ** _Ladybug: (watching on) Oh, I'm no good at this kind of thing!_**

 ** _(Stone Hear picks up the goal, throwing it. It bounces and nearly hits Alya. Cat Noir uses his staff to block it)_**

 ** _Alya: (to Ladybug) What are you going to do, red bug lady? People are watching you!_**

Marinette turned to her. "And you didn't try to get out of the way? You nearly got hit!"Yasmin agreed with her,Alya shrugged. "I'm a reporter,Danger is in the job description." She poked Marinette. "Mom even if it is in the job description doesn't mean you have to do it and wait it's just a blog! It your job to keep blogging but take a break for a while literally!in the future you still do that!" Yasmin shouted making Alya pout Cutely cute wait what?! Nino thought while blushing

 ** _Ladybug: (uses her yoyo to grab Stone Hearts legs, tripping him) No animal abuse here!_**

 ** _Alya: That's it!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Sorry I'm late Cat Noir..._**

 ** _Cat Noir: It's fine, Miss bug. I'll burst right through him! (runs to Stone Heart, but Ladybug grabs his tail)_**

 ** _Ladybug: Hey, wait! I think he gets bigger every time we attack. We need another plan._**

 ** _Cat Noir: Like what?_**

 ** _Ladybug: Uh, well...that is..._**

 ** _Cat Noir: Fine, then. Time to use my ability. Cataclysm! I can destroy anything I touch._**

 ** _Ladybug: Why would we need the power to destroy things? (Cat Noir touches the goals, rotting them) Hey stop that!_**

"You're an idiot." Marinette muttered.

"I'm your idiot" Adrien smirks

"No your not!" Marinette shouted as Adrein crossed his arms and kept wtaching while smirking

 ** _Cat Noir: Yeah! Bring it on! I'll turn you into dust! (runs towards Stone Heart)_**

 ** _Ladybug: Cat Noir, wait!_**

( ** _Cat Noir slams his hand onto Stone Hearts foot, but nothing happened.)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Uh, is this power a one-time thing? (Stone Heart kicks him away)_**

"Yes." Marinette said simply. "You would've learnt that if you had waited."

Adrien just shrugged. "I was excited!"

Marinette rolled her eyes, forming smirk on her face. "Yeah, too busy wanting to be a magic girl." Nino and Yasmin,AJ,Adri let out a laugh, leaning over and high-fiving her.

Adrien just groaned. "I hate you guys so much ."

"Ok " Aj said still laughing.

 **Ladybug: You're transformation wears off five minutes after you use your ability! Didn't your Kwami tell** ** _you that?_**

 ** _Cat Noir: I was so excited that I didn't give him the chance to talk._**

 ** _Some of the class faced palmed at him._**

 ** _Ladybug: Fine. It's my turn now. Luck Charm! (she conjures up a wetsuit?)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: That's your power?_**

 ** _Ladybug: Well my Kwami told me to find a certain object and destroy it. What was it again? The black butterfly things..._**

 ** _Cat Noir: His entire body's stone. Are you sure something like that exists?_**

 ** _Ladybug: Oh, his right hand! Right from the start, he's never unclenched that fist, even once! Maybe it's not always stuck somewhere on his body, but in his fist!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: So what's the plan?_**

 ** _(Ladybug looks the closed hand, Alya, then the hose)_**

"So that's how you see I always wondered" Adrien muttered

 ** _Ladybug: This! Just trust me, and stay still. (she uses her yoyo to tie up Cat Noir. She spins around and throws him. Stone Heart grabs Cat Noir) Bet you can't catch this! (Ladybug jumps at him. Stone Heart opens his fist and catches her, dropping the stone)_**

 ** _Ladybug: Next up. Alya! Turn on the water! (Alya turns on the water, filling up the Luckly Charm and making Stone Heart let go of it, as well as Ladybug. She runs and stomps on the stone)_**

Alya wooped. "It's me! I get to help!" Alya then frozen "how did I not notice you knowing my name" she sobbed in a corner as Yasmin,Emma,Adri sweat dropped at her trying to make her feel better

 ** _(The butterfly flies away_** )

Alya screamed " NO YOUR SUPPOSED TO CATCH IT MARI!" Marinette had one of those angry sights on her head as she glared at Alya " YOU DONT THINK I DONT KNOW THAT!?" Alya felt guilty

 ** _Cat Noir: Woah. What exactly is that girl? How is she so cool?_**

 ** _Ivan: Uh, what just happened? Why am I here?_**

 ** _Cat Noir: This is so cool. Uh, um... Miss bug? You did it!_**

 ** _Ladybug: No, we did it together!_**

 ** _Ladybug and Cat Noir: Mission accomplished!_**

The class cheered for the two, at the victory of their first was running around saying YOLOLO

 ** _Ladybug: You should go now. We can't reveal our identities._**

 ** _Cat Noir: Well, then I'll be going them. (uses his staff to vault out) See you again, my lady!_**

 ** _Ladybug: I might prefer that we don't. (reading) I bet you don't have the guts to confess to Mylene, you chicken._**

 ** _Ivan looked down, and Mylene patted his arm, giving him a hug. Causing him to blush._**

 ** _Ivan: There's a guy name Kim who always makes fun of me._**

 ** _Ladybug: There's no need to get upset over something like this. Saying you like someone isn't something to be ashamed of, Ivan._**

 ** _Ivan: Who are you, and how do you know my name?_**

 ** _Alya: That was unbelievable! You're the coolest Miss! Are you going to protect our city from now on? From where did you get those powers? Was it a mutant radioactive ladybug? Oh, I have so many questions for you! May I ask for your name first?_**

"Calm down girl?!" Yasmin and Emma screamed as they high fived for no reason

 ** _Ladybug: Ladybug. Call me Ladybug._**

 ** _Alya: Ladybug...you're the coolest!_**

 ** _[Scene: Marinettes Bedroom]_**

 ** _Nadja: With this video taken by a citizen, we've been able to learn the names of our heroes._**

 ** _Marinette: I did it Tikki!_**

 ** _Tikki: I told you that you could do it!_**

 ** _Sabine: Marinette! It's time for dinner! (Marinette walks downstairs)_**

 ** _Nadja: We're planning on holding a special event in the city as well. The new protectors of our city!_**

 ** _[Scene: Adriens bedroom]_**

 ** _Andre: In commemoration of Ladybug and Cat Noir..._**

 ** _Adrien: Ladybug...her name is Ladybug._**

 ** _Plagg: (flies up holding a sundae) What is this? Some kind of joke?_**

 ** _Adrien: What? Our cooks a really famous chef._**

 ** _Plagg: I'm exhausted after that transformation and you expect me to eat this? Do you have any idea what a refined taste I have?_**

 ** _Adrien: Alright, what should I get you?_**

( ** _The Butterfly lands on the Eiffel Tower, duplicating itself into millions, filling the sky)_**

 ** _[Scene: Dupain Cheng bakery]_**

 ** _Sabine: Oh, my!_**

 ** _Nadja: (from TV. The reporter came in) Putting the celebratory over the appearance of Ladybug and Cat Noir to the side, currently, widespread havoc is spreading throughout the city. As normal citizens transform into monsters the fears of the citizens are growing even larger._**

 ** _[Scene: Adriens bedroom]_**

 ** _Adrien: Of all things, Camembert cheese. From now on, wherever I go, I guess I'm going to smell like mould._**

 ** _Nadja: (from TV) Be it stone monsters these victims are still completely motionless. However, these beings have puzzled even the police; will they be bought back to life? Or have they been completely petrified?_**

 ** _Adrien: Plagg, what happened? Didn't we finish the job?_**

 ** _Plagg and Tikki: You didn't catch the Black butterfly!_**

 ** _[Scene: Marinettes Bedroom]_**

 ** _Marinette: What does that have to do with these monsters?_**

 ** _Tikki: Black butterflies clone themselves, you know. That's why we always have to catch it. If someone gets angry again, the black buttefly'll just come back and make another villain, and it can control and army of its copies!_**

 ** _Marinette: So you're saying that...all this is my fault? Oh, no! Look, Tikki! Even after this, you can call me a hero? I just made things worse._**

 ** _Tikki: It was your first time! Don't be so hard on yourself! Let's just go back and catch the black butterfly! You'll pull it off!_**

 ** _Marinette: I told you I can't! I'm just an awful, clumsy girl who'll ruin everything! It's better if I stay out of this. For me, for you, and for everyone else. Cat Noir'll be fine on his own. I can't do it._**

 ** _[Scene: Adriens bedroom]_**

 ** _Adrien What do you mean nothing's possible without Ladybug?_**

 ** _Plagg: Because she's the only one who can catch and purify the black butterfly!_**

 ** _[Scene: Marinettes Bedroom]_**

 ** _Marinette; If Cat Noir can't catch the black butterfly, go and look for another Ladybug. I can never become Ladybug! Sorry Tikki._**

 ** _Tikki: No, please don't take them off! (Marinette takes off her earrings)_**

 ** _Marinette: Tikki, tikki? I'm really sorry, Tikki. (she placed the earring in the drawer, before falling to her knees)_**

 ** _Adrien wrapped one arm around her, making her feel better " Don't worry bugaboo" he whispered I. Her ear making her nod " ADREINETTE!" A Fan Girl screamed and screamed YOLOOLOLOLL . Chloe who has been silent the whole time was very angry._**

 ** _[Scene: Hawkmoths lair]_**

 ** _Hawkmoth: This one was a child with a gentle heart, but soon this child's anger and sadness will reign supreme. With the combined strength of these clones, it's just a matter of time before I can call forth Ladybug and Cat Noir. If I can get those Miracle Stones, then you are no match for me. No one can oppose me! I'll become a god-like being!_**

A random fan girl went to the screen and threw food at Hawkmoths face Booing " GO DIE IN A DITCH YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Everyone laughed at her except Yasmin who was sulking " That's my thing!" Emme sweat dropped what can she say Like mother like daughter right.

Chloe standee up went to Marinette took her earring with great force " Hey Ow!" Adrein stopped laughing and saw Marinettes ears bleeding from how she took them " CHLOE GIVE THEM BACK!" Chloe growled and then Lila who was also silent felt bad and she grabbed the earrings from Chloe and threw them to Adrien who caught it,everyone looked at Lila " Thanks!" Adrien smiled at her awkwardly and she did the same and sat down " I'm sorry Mari" Marinette was shocked and smiled " It's a okay don't worry" she went up to Lila and patted her back as they hugged each other's making everyone smile. until Adrien notice more blood coming form Marinettes eras " Marinette your ears!" She touched them as Emma and AJ came to her and told her to sit down she was confused as green light flashed and saw that her ears were healed and was shocked as everyone cheered at how awesome that was " NEXT EPISODO PART TWO HURRY UP!" A fan girl screamed

 ** _Cliffhanger HAHAHAHA I'm evil I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for some wrong spelling bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Orgins Part 2

Here's the new part okay

The students started looking around for the remote, eager to start part two. Adri lost it until Emma found it as everyone cheered

[Scene: Dupain Cheng bakery]

Nadja: (From TV) The Stone Hearts situated at the four corners of Paris do not show any signs of movement. Some security fences have been established around them.

Andre: We are still looking for a way to reverse the effect, but for now, we have no trail.

Nadja: Let's hope our guardian angels Ladybug and Cat Noir will reappear to save those innocent people.

Tom: (To Marinette) Listen honey, I know the last events are a bit scary, but don't worry. Now we have two superheroes guarding Paris! And the only way to help them is to show them that we're not scared!

Marinette: But what if Ladybug doesn't come back?

Adrien glanced over to Marinette,and saw her looking down at her feet. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in for a hug. Marinette blushed at the model.

Tom: Then I would come and save you, super baker in action! (Holds arms up in fighting position)

Some students laughed at Tom , as he tried to cheer Marinette up.

Marinette: Thanks, super daddy! (Hugs Tom)

"Oh Marinette your family is so nice!" Rose told her as she tried to make Marinette cheer up because she was still bummed out about earlier.

[Scene: Agreste mansion]

Nathalie: What is he doing?

Nathalie: (Looking into Adriens room) Adrien?

Nino, turning to Adrien. "How did you manage to sneak out?"

Adrien just shrugged. "It's really easy. You just sneak out when they aren't looking..last time I tried before I became Chat noir I knocked over a vase and they didn't notice! Man their deaf!But when I was at the gate they caught me" Adrein pouted making everyone laugh at the boy

Gabriel: (From staircase) You didn't see my son leave? If anything happens to him, you two will be the ones responsible!

Adrien rolled his eyes, and snorted.

[Scene: Park. Adrien is running through it]

Plagg: (Flies out in front of Adrien) What a strange boy, why want to go to school when you can stay quietly at home?

Alix nodded. "Even though I can see why you want to go to school cause it's boring there, but Dude! I'd just stay home and lock myself in my room. I men come on! your room has a rock climbing wall in it!"

Kim agreed with her as Yasmin smirked at the both who were talking about that cause she knew something from future that was so cute.

Adrien: But you don't understand, Plagg! I'm tired of staying home all the time because of my father! I want to meet some people! Make friends! Go to school like everybody else!

Plagg: There we go! I feel tired!

Adrien: (Stops running) Is this a joke? You only eat smelly Camembert all day, ok? I have to carry it! Result: I smell like a cheese factory!

Marinette started to feel a bit better until she scrunched up her nose, and smelled it . "He's right you know." She push herself away a bit, Until Adrien of course pulled her near to him. "Nu uh. If I smell like it. So do you." When Yasmin saw Marinette trying to get away from Adrien she squealed Emma and Adri, AJ (Adrein Jr.) slap them self mentally. Also the Fangrils you guys aren't forgotten are screaming and fangirling

"MY OTP IS CANON! MY OTP IS CANON!"

"THEY ARE THE HOTTEST COUPLE IN MY LIFE THAT I HAD EFET SEEN!"

" WAHHHH THEY ARE SO HOT!" That Fangrils everyone thought was crazing because she was crying so much

"OTP! ADRIENETTTE!" Adrein and Marinette blushed a lot as they stopped struggling.

Plagg: Eating cheese gives me strength. If you want to keep transforming into a superhero, then you'll have to accept smelling like an old sock. (Adrien starts to run again)

Adrien sighed. "A small price to pay for being a superhero." He mentally slapped his forehead.

[Scene: College Francois Dupont]

Alya: (Walking into school with Marinette. She shows Marinette her phone) The Ladyblog! Your No.1 source of information on Ladybug; the most awesome superhero! It's awesome right? Look at the number of views I got because of this video!

Kim whistled. "That was quick. You got a whole blog running in under a day."

Alya stayed up proudly making some people giggle as she nodded. "Yep! I'm reporter here! It's my job to get things done fast." Marinette just groaned and rolled her eyes .

Marinette: But why do you have so much faith in her? Have you seen all the Stone Hearts?

Groaning, Alya threw her head back. "How did I not see it? That's why you were asking about that!"

"Maybe because your stupid!" Chloe of course shouted making Alya glare at her

"You shouldn't be talking you never knew it was her to so!AND YOUR WAY MORE STUPID THAT NO ONE CAN DESCRIBE IT!" Alya hissed at her making Alix and Kim screaming

"BURN! YOU JUST GOT ROASTED!"

Alya: I'm sure she'll take care of this!

Marinette: But, what if she wasn't meant to be a superhero, contrary to what people think?

Alya: What are you saying?! (Stops, and turns around to Marinette) Wait a minute! You're afraid! But don't worry! I was next to Ladybug; I saw it with my own eyes! That girl is a true hero! She'll protect us all, believe me! (Look over to where students are crowded)

Juleka: So you really don't remember anything? You should've seen you! You freaked out! It was so awesome! (Ivan looks down)

Ivan sinked down in his seat. "It wasn't that awesome." He muttered. Mylene wrapped her arm around his. Yasmin couldn't take it all the couples that she ship was so cute that she fainted on the floor,as Emma grand at her best friends stupidest, but what could she say like mother like daughter.

Kim: Seriously, you wanted to pulverise me!

Ivan: I'm sorry, I wasn't myself.

Chloe: Like we say; monster one day, monster forever! (Ivan gets angry and walks away)

Mylene shook her head and finally pipped up . "Yeah, real nice Chloe. Just remember that you got Akumatized too." Chloe just huffed and looked away. Everyone was cheering for Mylene who blushed and sat down. Ivan hugged her making her blush more. Yamsin finally woke up but when she saw them hugging she fainted again but on top of AJ making him blush hard and scratch his head as Emma giggled at how cute they looked and took a photo of her best friend and her bother,knowing that one another had a crush on each other.

Chloe: Perfect! We'll feel safer without you!

Most students glared at Chloe who was laughing at her own joke.

[Scene: Hawkmoths Lair]

Hawkmoth: Voila! The bad remarks always levels up the negativity! Get mad, Ivan! Your Akuma is waiting for that!

Marinette looked sideways at Adrien, who looked back at her, before she looked back towards the screen. It was her fault that Ivan got turned a second time. Thinking this made her Tear up a bit.

Adrien gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I know what you're thinking, and it's not your fault." He whispered to her. Marinette hugged him and cried softly inside of his chest. Yamsin woke up again and saw that and stared to Tera up to and hugged AJ and cried inside of his chest,making him blush a lot like Marinette and stutter trying to calm her down.

[Scene: Outside School]

Nathalie: (Steps out of car, stopping Adrien from running into the school) Adrien, don't do this! Your father will be furious!

Adrien just rolled his eyes. "Why cares what my father thinks." He muttered. As Marinette stopped a it and kissed his cheek trying to make him feel a bit better,but made him blush hard.

Adrien: Tell him you were late, please! (Runs into school)

[Scene: Inside School]

Alya: (Steps close to Chloe) How dare you say that to Ivan! You're the Stone Heart!

"Burn!" Alix screamed as she looked back at Kik who laughed and blushed a bit.

Chloe: Because I'm the one who broke the arm of Sabrina's father? Maybe not because the TV showed your video of the two stupid heroes that you say are famous!

"And yet you become their biggest fans." Alix objected.

"Hahaha Roasted!" Kim laughed as Chloe glared at them both as they looked at each other and blushed.

Alya: You're just a little...!

"Come on Alya, say it. We all want to." Marinette Shouted making everyone laugh so hard and Darien laughing harder because of how adorable she looked at she said that it made him laugh more. Chloe huffed and glared at Marinette.

"OH SHUT UP MARITRASH!" Chloe hissed

"YOU SHUT UP CHLOE" Lila defended Marinette as Yamsin and Emma smirked at each other and grabbed a pair of frying pans and hit Chloe on the head knocking her out.

Chloe: (Pretends to cower) Oh watch out! She's mad! She's going to rip her shirt and transform into a big monster with lots of muscles! (Alya walks off)

Adrien: Um, hey, Chloe.

Chloe: (Runs over to Adrien) Adrikins!

Marinette looked at Alya who turn to her as Marinette made a gagging sound making Alya giggle and laugh.

Students: Wow, it's Adrien Agreste! He's even prettier in real life! It's the famous model! (Students run towards him)

Nathalie: (Gets into the car) I'll handle the situation.

[Scene: Locker room]

Marinette: (Kneels down to comfort Ivan) You know, you should tell Mylene your feelings for her.

Ivan: (Looks away) I don't know what you're talking about.

Marinette: Oh, c'mon! I see how you watch her! No! Don't be negative, stay positive! I'm sure she's in love with you! Go talk to her!

"Take your own advice!" Alya groaned.

Ivan: No, I'm too bad with words...

Marinette: Well, find something else! Draw her something, give her some flowers...

Ivan: I could write her a song!

Marinette: That's a great idea! Write a love song just for her! Go Ivan! And stay positive! (Ivan runs out, excited)

Some of the girls sighed. "That's so sweet!" Yamsin couldn't take it anymore she went up to Matinette and hugged her and nuzzled her cheek on her cheek making Marinette giggle.

"God your so cute!"

"She mine!" Adrein shouted grabbing Marinette out of Yamsins grasp as everyone was shock,except Marinette who blush so hard that you could mistake her for a tomtoe. Yamsin pouted and went back to her seat

[Scene: Hawkmoths Lair]

Hawkmoth: I don't feel his negative waves anymore, they disappeared!

"Good job Mari!" Akya cheered as Marinette giggles

[Scene: Classroom]

Students: (Adrien signing autographs on the way to class) Adrien, could I have an autograph? Thank you Adrien! You're so cool! Have a nice day!

Chloe: (Runs up to Adriens seat) So, here, this'll be your seat, Adrihoney! I voted it for you, like this, you'll be right in front of me!

Adrien: Thanks, Chloe.

Adrien: (Holds a hand out to Nino) Hi, I'm Adrien.

Nino: (Looks bored) So, I guess you're one of Chloe's pals?

Adrien: (Looks over to Chloe, who is sticking gum on a seat) Hey! What are you doing?

Marinette winced. "Sorry" she muttered.

Adrein hugged her more " it's okay"

Chloe: The two who sit here were rude to me yesterday. They need to be put back in their place. I'm just teaching them to respect me, nothing more.

Alix piped. "She wasn't going to respect you if you did that, in any case, it'd do the exact opposite."

(Marinette and Alya are walking to class. Marinette slips the earrings into Alya's bag. They walk inside the classroom)

Alya shook her head. ". You shouldn't have given them to me. You were chosen, not me."

Marinette: (Sees Adrien attempting to remove the gum) Hey! What the heck are you doing?

Adrien: (Stands up) Oh, erm...I...

Marinette: (Looks over to Chloe, who's laughing with Sabrina) Okay, I get it. Good job you three, that's very funny.

Adrien winced. "Now I can see why everyone was acting like that when I said I was Chloe's friend." He muttered. Marinette just snuggled with him, smiling. He smiled back.

Adrien: No, no! I was trying to take the gum off!

Marinette: (Kneels down, before placing a tissue on top of the gum) Oh, yeah? You're friends with Chloe, is that it?

Adrien: But, why does everyone keep telling me this? (Adrien sits down in his seat)

Chloe: You see what I meant now?

Marinette: (Looking over to Adrien. She and Alya are sitting down) I have a feeling I've seen this boy somewhere...

Laughing Adrien . "Well you should, I'm on nearly every billaboard." AJ laughed a bit but looked at Yamsin fangirl looking at his parents snuggling on to each other's and blushed.

"Just talk to her" Adri whispered to AJ making him blush and look at him

"W-what do y-you mean" AJ stuttered

"Dang your just like mom" Adri slapped himself mentally

(Alya brings up a picture of a magazine) of course! He's the son of Gabriel Agreste, my favourite designer!

Alya: Daddy's boy, child star and friends of Chloe? Forget it!

Nino: Why didn't you say it was Chloe?

Adrien: You see, I've known her since we were young. She's not all good but I can't get rid of her, she's my only friend.

Nino: (Holds a hand out to Adrien) I'm Nino, it's time to get some new friends, mate.

[Scene: Locker Room]

Mylene: Oh no! I'm gonna be late. Ivan, you scared me!

Ivan: I wrote this for you (Singing) MYLENE, STRONGER THAN AN OAK, DO YOU WANT TO BE MY QUEEN? (Mylene covers her ears and runs away)

Some of the class winced at the tone of Ivan voice, and he smiled apologetically at Mylene. "I'll try it softer next time okay!" Mylene smiled back at him and hugged him again

[Scene: Hawkmoths Lair]

Hawkmoth: This is exactly what I was waiting for, you know the way, terrible akuma. Go take back your power. Fly away; Ivan will give you his heart. Stone-Heart, this is your second chance and this time will be easier. No-one will take away the one you love but don't forget you owe me something.

[Scene: Classroom]

Ms Bustier: Adrien Agreste

Nino: (Whispers to Adrien) This is where you say 'present'

Adrien: (Stands up fat, raising his hand) Present! (Class laughs, he sits down)

Everyone a laugh at his actions, and Adrien pouted at them as Marinette laughed so hard that she was on the ground.

Ms Bustier: Chloe Bourgeois

Chloe: Present

Ms Bustier: Ivan Bru-

Stoneheart: (Bursts through the wall) PRESENT! MYLENE. (Picks up Mylene)

"I guess you could say that was a smashing entrance, eh?" Adrien smirked. Marinette just looked at him, before removing his arm from her shoulder. "Do ever do that ever again right now" Adrein sweatdropped and looked back at the screen.

Mylene: No, let me go, Ivan.

Stoneheart: That's finished, I'm not Ivan anymore. I am Stone-Heart.

Mylene: Why are you doing this?

Stoneheart: So we'll be together, forever!

Chloe: Daddy! The monster is back!

"Why are you calling for your dad?" Alix asked as everyone said yeah

Stoneheart: You! (Picks up Chloe and jumps out the wall into the street)

Alya: (Runs down) Come on, let's go after them!

"Sure , run into the danger. How smart." Marinette stated, clear sarcasm in her voice. Alya pouted

Marinette: Uh, go ahead. I'd prefer to stay here where it's safe.

Alya: No, you'll miss the action and Ladybug's entrance.

"I am the entrance!" Marinette retorted.

Marinette: You and Ladybug will be better off without me.

Alya: As you wish. (Runs out of the room)

Marinette: (Sees Alya bag, and grabs it) Hey, you're forgetting your bag! (Runs after her)

[Scene: Locker Room]

Adrien: It's my first day of school and I didn't make it past registration.

Plagg: (Flies out of Adriens jacket) So you have the rest of the day off, this is good news.

"Yep." Sighed Adrien. "Lazy as ever." Plagg smirked as he flirted with Tikki who rolled her eyes and giggled at the Kwami who started to eat cheese again and flirt with Tikki.

Adrien: Oh no no no no. We have work to do!

[Transformation sequence]

Plagg! Transform me!

[Scene: Streets]

Chloe: I don't think you remember who I am. My father is the Mayor of Paris and he will bring in the police, the army pretty much all the cavalry!

"That's a bit extreme, are we now?" Asked Kim.

Cat Noir: (Jumps down in front of Stoneheart) Don't forget the superheroes! Oops, sorry.

Chloe: You mean to say the superincompetants.

"Wow Chloe that's rude as a superhero is trying to save you so surprising" Alya sarcastically scoff as everyone giggled.

Stoneheart: You wanted the cavalry and here they are. Get him! (Other Stonehearts turn up, surrounding Cat Noir)

Mylene: Ivan, where are we going?

Stoneheart: I have a message to pass on, then we will be together forever.

Chloe: If you want you can put me down here.

Stoneheart: Don't worry, little monster, I will also take care of you.

Cat Noir: (Trying to fight Stoneheart) Ladybug, if you're listening, I wouldn't mind a hand.

"Sorry

Alya: (From behind a car) What is she waiting for?

Cat Noir: (Gets picked up by a Stoneheart) Put me down, you pebble.

Alya: (Getting trapped behind a car) Help!

The class held their breath as they watched on, wondering what Marinette was going to do.

Marinette: (Shocked at what's happening, before grabbing the earrings from Alya's bag and putting them back on) I need Ladybug

"Go Milady !" Adrein's cheered, with some of the class joining in as well.

Tikki: I knew you'd change your mind

Marinette: I'm still not sure I'm right for this but Alya is in danger, I can't just sit here with my arms crossed.

Alya 'whooped'. "Kick his butt!"

[Transformation sequence]

Tikki! Transform me!

Ladybug: (Pulls the car away room Alya, grabbing Cats baton) Get out of here, it's too dangerous. (Swings after Stoneheart, tossing Cat his baton) Cat Noir, stretch your baton! Sorry I'm late. (Hangs Cat Noir from a lamppost)

Cat Noir: My lady, have I ever told you you sweep me off my feet?

Adrien snickered at the joke, and most of the class groaned again.

Ladybug: Ever the joker you, right? I say we get up high, we have to go. (Runs across the rooftops, dragging Cat Noir along)

Most of the class snickered at the sight of Marinette pulling Adrien along the rooftops with her yoyo.

Cat Noir: Hey, aren't we gonna take care of them?

Ladybug: No, if we want to take care of them there's only one we need to concentrate on. That one!

[Scene: In front of Eiffel Tower. Stoneheart is on the Eiffel Tower]

Mayor: (Through megaphone ) I am telling you to give back my daughter.

"And not the other girl he has?" Questioned nodded

Chloe: Daddy!

Stoneheart: You know what? With pleasure. (Throws her)

"Don't catch her." Muttered Adrien making Marinette giggle

Chloe: If I survive, I promise to be kind to everyone from now on, I mean it- (Ladybug catches her) I don't mean it.

Adrein let out a sigh of disappointment.

Ladybug: Huh? (Drops Chloe)

Mayor: My little Princess.

LT Rogers: FIRE AT WILL!

Kim groaned. "Didn't they learn that attacking will only make it worse?" Apparently not Emma thought as Lila giggle at her face making Emme smile at her.

Ladybug: No wait, don't attack him. We'll take care of it.

LT Rogers: No, we don't need superheroes. Leave this to the professionals, you've already failed.

Marinette scrunched up a little more in her seat.

Ladybug: (Looking down) He's right, if I'd just caught Stone-Heart's akuma, this would all be over. I'm really not meant to be a superhero! (Covers her face with her hands)

Adrien hugged her tighter, while Alya leant over in an attempt of comfort, Nino Lena over Darien and patted her back.

Cat Noir: What are you talking about? That's not true, without you this girl wouldn't be here. (Puts his hands on Ladybugs shoulders) So get a hold of yourself. Without us, they can't do this and we'll prove that. Trust me.

Giving a small smile, she leant back into Adrien. "Thanks. I needed that." Adrien smiled. "It's okay." Yamsin and Alya fangirled with each other and fainted.

Ladybug: Ok.

(Stoneheart bends over with pain, until butterflies fly out of his mouth and form a face)

Hawkmoth: Ladies and Gentlemen, listen carefully. I am Hawkmoth.

The class held their breath. They remembered this.

Ladybug & Cat Noir: Hawkmoth?

Hawkmoth: (Showing all over Paris) Ladybug and Cat Noir, give me your Miraculous. The earrings of the ladybug and the ring of the black cat and these people will no longer suffer because of you.

Ladybug: (Walks forward, clapping) Nice try, Hawkmoth, but let's not reverse the roles. We all know who the super villain here is. It's you, transforming innocent people into monsters made of stone and rock. Hawkmoth, no matter what it takes, we'll find a way, and it will be you who hands over your miraculous. I'M FREEING YOU FROM EVIL! (Flings herself forward, attacking the butterflies, before the disappear) I make this promise to you all, no matter who tries to cause you harm, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in their power to help you. (She releases one, and it spreads all over Paris as ladybugs)

The class cheered at Marinettes speech .Soem people were crying at how amazing she was . Alix reached over and whacked her shoulder. "That's a superhero!" Marinette sinkedin her seat, red with embarrassment. Adrien just leant in more, hugging her. "That's the Ladybug and Marinette I know." He whispered to her, and pecked her on the Marinette just smiled and blushed. Yasmin

People: YEAH! YEAH YEAH!

Cat Noir: (Looking in a daze) Wow, no matter who is behind that mask, I love that girl.

"Oh YEAH MY OTP IS CANON!" One of the fangirls fainted with Alya and Yamsin who were crying to death of happiness

[Scene: Hawkmoths Lair]

Hawkmoth: Ah, this is the problem with superheroes, they are too... heroic. Stone-Heart, they are trying to take away the one you love. Get their Miraculous, so they can't stop you.

[Scene: Eiffel Tower]

Stoneheart: Ok, Hawkmoth. (Gets up and keeps climbing)

Mylene: Help me!

Stoneheart: You're never taking Mylene. Come, my Stone men.

Cat Noir: They're coming! And we can't even hit them.

"No you can't omg it's the end of the world" Nino scoffed making Adrien glare at him as Alya and Marinette giggled at the both.

Ladybug: Yes, but we know where to find the akuma.

Cat Noir: Yes, in his closed fist. The one he's holding Mylene in. So?

Ladybug: We know he loves her... That's it! We don't have to pull Mylene away from Stone-Heart. In fact, we have to bring them together, they're meant for each other! (Flings herself higher up the Tower)

"Just like us." Adrien commented making Marinette blush 50 shades of red.

Cat Noir: I don't really get it, but ok, I trust you. I guess this is how it's going to work between you and me. (Follows Ladybug)

Mylene: Help me!

Ladybug: Don't worry, everything will be ok

Cat Noir: And how do you intend to get them close together than they already are?

Ladybug: By using our powers, LUCKY CHARM! (An object falls down) A parachute? And what do I do with this?

"What do you think you do with a parachute?" Alya scoffed.

Marinette shook her head. "Yeah, very funny Alya."

Cat Noir: Are you sure you're using your power right?

Ladybug: I guess we'll see. Chat Noir, get ready. I've got it. (Ladybug flings her yoyo, wrapping around Stoneheart and pulling it. It brings his fist into his body and forces Mylene to kiss him. Stoneheart lets go of the rock. Cat Noir jumps down, hitting it back up to Ladybug, who catches it and breaks it with her yoyo)

Again, the class cheered at how easily it was done and how easy they worked together.

Ladybug:You're going to have to do better than that, little akuma. (Gets ready to cleanse it) I'M FREEING YOU FROM EVI- (She spots Mylene and Ivan now falling from the top. She looks back to the Akuma, before jumping after Mylene)

The class held their breath. And leaned forward waiting for what's going to happen.

Ladybug: Chat Noir, take care of Ivan.

Cat Noir: CATACLYSM

Nino frowned and asked. "How is that helpful?" AJ then looked at his uncle which he didn't know yet.

"You'll see"

(He jumps down, making another pole appear. He grabs Ivan, holding onto the pole)

"Oh."

Ladybug: (Grabs Mylene, before throwing her yoyo up and capturing the Akuma) Got you!

Everyone clapped at how quickly she acted. Fangirls were running around screaming and some were screaming YOLOLOLOL

(She activates the parachute, and Cat Noir stares at her. She lands on the ground with Mylene safely) Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Ladybugs fly all around, fixing everything)

Cat Noir: Wow, do you see what I see?

Ladybug: Yeah, it's... magnificent, marvellous, unbelievable... It's... Miraculous!

"Awesome!"Everyoen cheered

Adrien snuggled her closer. "Amazing." Marinette blushed at him

[Scene: Hawkmoths Lair]

Hawkmoth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Chat Noir may have one this battle, but it will be me that wins the war. One day I will obtain your Miraculous and have the ultimate power, and my biggest wish will come true. (Window closes)

[Scene: In front of Eiffel Tower]

Ladybug: You must have some things to say to each other.

Ivan: Um, er...

Ladybug: (Gives Mylene the song Ivan wrote) Maybe you should read the words to his song.

Mylene: Wow, it's really beautiful. It's too bad you can't understand them when you scream, I mean, when you sing.

Ivan looked down and then Myelne kissed his cheek and he blushed

A few of the classmates let out small 'awes' at how cute it was.

Ladybug: (Clasps hands) Aw, they really are meant for each other.

Cat Noir: Really, just like the two of us.

Ladybug: (Grabs Cat Noirs hand) Ah, your Miraculous, you have to go! Go, see ya later, Chat Noir. (Swings away)

Cat Noir: Oh, I can't wait, my lady. (He leaves as well)

[Scene: Outside school]

Alya: (Walking into school with Marinette) ...so by the time I got my bike and made it to the Eiffel Tower, everything was already over! Aw I missed it all!

Alya then looked at Marinette and smiled " now I didn't!"

Alya then noticed something

"Wait if you hated Adrein, how did you fall in love with him"

Marinette: Don't worry, one day or another, you'll get your scoop.

Alya: Of course! Next objective: an exclusive interview with Ladybug herself.

Marinette: Oooh, I can't wait to see that.

"Don't pretend you're excited about that!" Alya scoffed.

Alya: Wait, I have a better idea. I will find out who's hiding behind that mask.

Marinette: Good luck with that one!

"You can stop teasing me, too!" Alya told her making her and Emme smiled at each other and gave a fist bump to each other,like Chat noir and Ladybug

[Scene: Car. Adrien looks at the school]

Gabriel: Adrien, you disobeyed me and that I cannot tolerate. You see this school?

Adrien: Yes, I see it, Father.

Gabriel: You will never and I mean never go here again-

Everyone boohed at him, Alix threw popcorn as Yamsin was wondering were and the heck did she just get that popcorn Yasmin looked at Emma who knew what she thought and shrugged and they both looked back at the screen.

Adrien: No, father-

Gabriel: -without your guardian to take care of you. Natalie has organised your new timetable and you will continue your lessons in music and written Chinese and of course your photo shoots.

Adrien: Thank you, Natalie. Thank you so much, Father. (Jumps out of the car and runs into the school)

[Scene: Classroom]

Marinette: No, wait. (Walks up to her old seat and sits down)

"Oh snap." Alix shouted

Chloe: You're in the wrong place, you too. Go sit somewhere else.

Marinette: You know, the only time evil ever wins is due to inaction from the good guys.

Chloe: And what's that supposed to mean?

Marinette: I mean that I'm not going to let you do whatever you like to me or anyone else in this class. So, to start, I'd be happy if you sat down. (Points to the seat at the front)

Some classmates let out small 'oohs' and 'burn!'s. Alya just leant over to high-five her. Adrien chuckled and snuggled into her neck. Alix and Kim were shouting you just hot roasted!

Alya: Well played. (Adrien walks in, looking at Marinette. Marinette turns away and Adrien sits down, sadly)

Nino: Look, if you want to make friends, you have to talk to Marinette, you know, about the chewing gum.

Adrien: But what do I say to her?

Nino: (Places an arm over Adrien) You only have to tell her the truth.

[Scene: (You all know what one this is. Don't pretend.) Outside school, raining.]

Adrien: (Walks up next to Marinette. She looks away and he opens an umbrella) Hi.(Marinette turns away) I want you to know that that other time I really was trying to get rid of the chewing gum in your seat. I've never been to school before. I've never had any friends before. All of this for me it's... it's new. (He hands Marinette the umbrella, who talks it after a while.)

The class watched leaned over.

(She stares at Adrien, and accidentally closes it on herself. Adrien starts to laugh, and Marinette peaks out from underneath it, laughing too)

The class laughed at Marinettes typical clumsiness, but then the girls let out small squeals when Adrien started to laugh. Yasmin squealed so much of the cuteness and the fainted yet agian for like the fifth time that Emma was already getting a huge bump on her forehead of mentally slapping herself.

Adrien: See you tomorrow, then? (Adrien walks off)

Marinette: (Drops her backpack in shock) Yes. Tomorrow see, um, tomorrow you- wait no. morrow to see you. Why can't I get this right?

"Oh, gee, I wonder why." Alix questioned.

Tikki: I think I have an idea! (Marinette hides her face in the umbrella)

Plagg: Hm first day of school and you've already got a girlfriend.

Adrien blushed at that. As Marinette giggled.

Adrien: She's not my girlfriend, just a friend... A friend! (Adrien walks off, getting into the car. Marinette watches it leave before picking her bag up and walking home.

(Master Fu watches them from underneath an umbrella)

Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master

Master Fu: (Strokes his beard, smiling) These two were made for each other.

The episode ended with a large picture of the two on the screen. Alya then squealed and Yamsin hugged her as they hugged each other.

"Sooo..." Marinette and Adtien both said at the same time

"We should talk" they both nodded and blushed a lot. They went somewhere to talk like behind the screen.

A/N

School is so horrible and mean a to me! Life sucks! Well I hope you liked this and I hope you enjoyed it to. Or else I'll squish you with nuzzles!

Well bye!

:)

Words: 5305


	4. AN

**Sorry Guys! im starting over! I also started over in my Wattpad account so..don't worry! I will try to update soon! But it's slowly becomes summer is ending in two week for me. NOOOO**


End file.
